


I figured it out

by MarblesandBowties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarblesandBowties/pseuds/MarblesandBowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis proposes!!!! </p>
<p>I do not own any characters in this fic!</p>
<p>This is my first every attempt at a fanfiction. I hope you like it :)<br/>This is my tumblr -> http://marblesandbowties.tumblr.com/<br/>Let me know what you think ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I figured it out

3 months was given and it was perfect.

3 months to rest after an exhausting year of touring, movie premiers and interviews.

3 months to cuddle with his boy without anyone saying no or constantly looking out for cameras.

3 months of being able to do whatever he wants with Harry without worrying about having to be out with _his girlfriend_.

3 months to plan the most romantic proposal the world has ever seen. It was an understatement to say Louis was thrilled.

Louis was sitting on the couch in his and Harry’s house in LA. Yes they still live together; they always lived together since the Xfactor. News of Harry moving out and having his house renovated and Harry being a homeless millionaire was all just rumors made up. It was the stuff that they used to read at night and laugh before cuddling up together and falling asleep.

His life was a mess Louis thought, but it was something he would never trade for anything else. Yes there were those dark days, the days he would wish he never auditioned for the Xfactor, the days he would lock himself in the bathroom and cry and wished that life was different but those days were nothing compared to the screaming fans, the heat of the moment when he is on stage with four of his best mates singing his heart out, the clapping, the cheer, the lights, the sounds, the spectacle.

Nothing can beat that Louis thinks.

But then he remembers the curly haired boy, the green eyed giant with dimples, he remembers waking up in the morning and looking at his boyfriend asleep, inhaling the scent of him, letting his nostrils, his body fill up with his scent, fill him up with the love and adoration he has for this boy and then Louis thinks nothing can ever beat this.

Louis is brought back to life from him daydream when he feels someone liking his feet and their two year old Labrador Beef is staring at him with big black eyes.

Louis has to laugh because he thinks sometimes Harry looks like this as well. He shakes his head because he just compared his boyfriend to his dog. Yes Louis is an idiot; he’s an idiot in love.

‘Hungry, baby?’ Louis asks the dog. And it starts jumping up wagging its tail. Its adorable Louis thinks getting up from the couch walking to the kitchen to get Beef’s food. Way adorable than that cat Harry wanted to bring home.

Louis is a dog person but Harry loves cats and they fight about it sometimes. In the end Harry had to say yes to Louis when they saw Beef as a little puppy in the pet store and Louis gave Harry the best puppy look he can give with his blue eyes.

“Don’t look at me that way Lou” Harry said and Louis knew that he won. And they bought home Beef.

Harry who first wasn’t happy about Louis attention to Beef slowly started to accept the fact that Beef was indeed adorable and if he didn’t start to like him, he might end up sleeping on the couch and Beef would be cuddling with Louis.

And no way was Harry going to let that happen.

 ...

Louis hears his phone buzz and it’s an email from Modest.

He tenses. Louis hates emails from Modest especially when it was sent only to Harry and Louis. It could only mean nothing but trouble.

“ _You’ll be accompanying her on a ski trip to Mammoth_ ” that was all Louis read he switched his phone off and shoved it back to his pocket.

Louis was angry, very angry.

This was supposed to be the time he gets to spend with Harry this was how they discussed it before taking the three month break. How dare they go ahead and change it.

He hears the door from their indoor gym open and he knows Harry’s read the email too.

Harry walks towards Louis who is now standing near the window staring at their swimming pool in their huge back garden. Louis feels Harry’s arms encircle him and he falls back into Harry.

Louis doesn’t want to fight, he is tired, and he wants Harry to just hold him and don’t talk. Louis wants to think he was dreaming and he never read that email.

“I’m so sorry baby” Harry says. “I don’t know what’s wrong with them. I’m going to call them now”

“Don’t Harry, there’s no use. We’ve been down that road so many times” Louis says.

His voice is already broken. No he must not cry. He was supposed to be on break, laugh and have a good time. He must not cry Louis tells himself.

“When do you have to leave?” “It says on Friday, we have a week till then” Harry says

“Let’s not talk about it” Louis says. He stares at the sun now setting through the hills. Louis loves England. That’s his home but there is something about LA something about the Californian sun that he loves. Something that makes it feel like home.

And right now wrapped up in Harry’s arms, in their house Louis knows its home.

 

……

 

They just finished having dinner. Harry as usual has cooked the most delicious spaghetti and meatballs and Louis loves it.

He loves anything that Harry makes, well no exactly the organic things Harry has been making him the past few days. Louis wonders what changed Harry’s mind and he thinks it might be the guilt. The guilt that he will have to leave Louis and go with her when he is supposed to be wrapped up with Louis in their bed.

Yes Louis thinks it’s definitely that.

He is more clingy to Harry tonight when they are watching some football match on their enormous flat screen.

Normally he would be more engrossed in the match but today he can’t seem to take his eyes of Harry.

And Harry feels the same way.

They need to touch each other; they need to wrap each other even more tightly, because maybe, just maybe they hate the feeling of letting go.

“I love you” Louis says as he moves his hand through Harry’s curls.

Harry is lying on Louis lap with his head turned towards Louis stomach with his eyes closed.

“I love you too boo bear” Harry says smiling. That adorable smile where he shows all his teeth and his dimples are on full show.

His eyes are open now and they are shining. Like that shooting star Louis saw the other day, full of light.

He knows people’s eyes can’t shine but looking down at Harry he knows that it might be a lie.

Because Harry is looking up at him with his shiny green eyes and Louis heart does a thing. He feels like it just expanded, like it just grew bigger. Louis can’t put words to it but his heart does a weird thing and he has butterflies in his stomach.

Hell! He has an entire zoo in his stomach and Louis knows that he is gone, he is gone with love for this boy and no one can change his love for him.

“Marry me” Louis says.

He didn’t even know those words left his mouth. But he hears it, like his brain suddenly started working and he says it again “Marry me..yeah marry me Harry” Louis says more loudly and he’s smiling, he’s grinning and he knows he has what everyone calls his Harry face. “Yes” Harry says sitting up and holding Louis face in his hands.

“Yes I’ll marry you Boo Bear. Yes I’ll marry you” Harry says sitting up taking Louis face in his hands.

And they are both grinning like two idiots staring into each other’s eyes.

Because they are idiots, because they are in love

and mostly because they are two idiots in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Please let me know :)   
> Thanks   
> Lots of love Nels :)


End file.
